So, why not?
by InkAndScribbles
Summary: "Finally? I didn't think you actually wanted to meet me..." Kara is a singer and Lena is one of the regular patrons where she works. Supercorp AU, small mention of Sanvers


**So this is just a little something that I thought of a few days ago, I hope you all like it :)**

This was Kara's favourite night to perform. Thursdays were fairly quiet so her boss preferred that do more bluesy songs, with a bit of jazz thrown in. As much as Kara loved singing those songs, they were not the reason that Thursdays were her favourite. It was the patrons.

Well, one particular patron.

Kara had never spoken to her, didn't know her name, but she was still infatuated with the mysterious, dark haired woman. She came in every Thursday, without fail, and would stay for the entirety of Kara's set but would be gone by the time Kara emerged from backstage. The woman was sometimes there on other nights, but never for long. But every Thursday she was there.

Kara's sister, Alex, thought she was crazy for having a crush on a woman she'd never met but Kara thought differently. She didn't believe her crush was unrequited. It had taken her a few weeks, but eventually Kara noticed that the mysterious woman never took her eyes off Kara when she was singing. Kara believed it to be a coincidence, at first, as whenever she glanced over the woman just happened to be looking at her but Kara could still see her out of the corner of her eye (always at the same table) watching her.

Kara often caught herself thinking about the mystery woman at odd times; like when she was on her lunch break at her day job, walking down the street humming the tune of a song she had sung, and almost constantly after she finished her set on Thursdays.

Tonight, a Thursday, Kara was planning on performing a new song. She had been practising for weeks to get it perfect. She wanted to impress her admirer enough to stay after the set. Kara loved the song and she hoped her crush did too. Moon River was such a beautiful song; Kara hoped she could do it justice.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Waiting backstage, Kara peaked through the curtains, observing the growing number of people. Looking over to the back, Kara was pleased to see that her admirer was sat at her usual table. Her eyes widened as she saw someone else sit down at the same table as the pretty brunette, that had never happened before! Kara was even more surprised when she realised that it was Alex who had sat down. What was her sister doing here? Kara knew she worked Thursday nights. However, Kara didn't have time to wonder about that now though, it was time for her to go on.

* * *

As Kara stepped onto the stage, Alex turned to the woman next to her,

"She's fantastic, have you heard her before?"

The woman smiled, but did not look at Alex, her eyes were fixed on the stage,

"I know! I come here every week, I think she's wonderful."

Alex smiled at the soft tone the other woman used. The affection was practically tangible. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the two already knew each other. She turned to look at the stage and gave a small wave as Kara caught her eye. Kara smiled back, but looked confused as to why Alex was there. She hadn't told Kara that she had taken the night off work for this.

"You know her?"

Alex turned in surprise to the woman next to her. She was looking at Alex rather than the stage now,

"I do. Kara's my sister."

The woman frowned,

"Adopted?"

Alex chuckled,

"How could you tell?"

The woman laughed humourlessly,

"Takes one to know one, I guess."

Alex just nodded, she knew not every adoption was a happy one.

"Alex Danvers, nice to meet you."

Alex held her hand out, clearly waiting for a response,

"Lena…Luthor, nice to meet you too."

Alex froze for a moment before she shook the woman's, Lena's hand. The Luthors were infamous. The heir, Lex, had gone on a rampage through his company building, shooting his employees. It wasn't known why, but doctors had publicly ruled it as a psychotic break. The mother had killed the father and covered it up. She was never convicted but he whole country knew she did it.

Alex thoughts must have shown on her face as Lena flinched away from her, muttering an apology. Alex immediately felt guilty at the crestfallen look on the younger woman's face.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised; I didn't realise the Luthors had an heiress."

Lena laughed, although it was rather cold,

"They don't. Well, they were never supposed to have one. But I'm set to take over Luthor Corp in a few months, not that I want to…"

Alex nodded but didn't say anything else.

All through Kara's performance, Alex kept sneaking glances at Lena. This was the real reason she had come tonight, besides seeing Kara perform a new song. She wanted to meet the woman Kara had a crush on for herself, to see if she was right for Kara. Alex watched how Lena never took her eyes off Kara for the whole night, maybe she would offer to introduce them when the night was over.

Alex settled back into her chair as Kara's final song started and she was completely unsurprised when her sister's eyes came to rest on Lena.

* * *

 _"_ _Moon river…and me."_

Kara's final note came to an end and she was met with a standing ovation. Kara smiled at the audience, giving a wave before hurrying backstage.

* * *

Lena returned to her seat, still smiling at Kara's performance. She sat for a few moments, contemplating her next move when her thoughts were interrupted by Alex,

"Would you like me to introduce you? To Kara, I mean…"

Lena turned towards Alex, looking slightly bewildered,

"Why would you do that?"

Alex smirked,

"You like her, I can tell…and maybe she likes you."

Lena scoffed lightly,

"She doesn't even know I exist."

Alex merely raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly,

"What? You think it was a coincidence that I sat next to you tonight? She's wanted to speak to you for weeks."

Lena blinked in surprise. She had no idea that Kara had noticed her. She assumed that all those times Kara had looked at her it had just been coincidences.

"So, maybe you should stick around tonight, rather than jetting off like you do every other week."

Alex smiled, tossed back the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Lena panicked mildly, what was she supposed to say to Kara?

I have to go home; my girlfriend is waiting for me."

Just as Alex was about to walk away, Lena asked one last question,

"What do I say to her?"

Alex smiled, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder,

"I'm gonna tell you something my girlfriend said once. We should kiss the girls we want to kiss. I took that advice, and now she's my girlfriend. Just think about it."

Lena watched as Alex looked over her head and smiled at somebody, giving a small wave at the same time. She then gave Lena one last smiled before heading to the door, leaving Lena to think about her advice.

* * *

"Hi."  
Kara watched as the woman who was still staring after Alex turned around, surprised at the greeting,

"Uh, hello."

Kara was immediately struck by how beautiful the woman was now that Kara could see her properly. Her dark hair, which had been curled loosely tonight, seemed to shimmer with the slightest movement of her head. Kara's eyes were then drawn into the pale green eyes staring inquisitively back at her. It was then that Kara realised she had just been staring at the brunette without saying anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kara, Kara Danvers."

Kara stuck her hand out, beaming widely,

"It's quite alright, Kara. Lena Luthor, it's nice to finally meet you."

Kara was pleasantly surprised to hear a subtle Irish lilt beneath the soft American accent. Sliding into the vacant chair, Kara raised her eyebrows,

"Finally? I didn't think you actually wanted to meet me…"

Kara watched in delight as a blush rose on Lena's face as the woman fiddled with a napkin on the table,

"Yeah…about that. I'm sorry, I didn't even realise you had noticed me. If I'd known, I would've stuck around after your shows."

Kara nodded, she could understand that,

"So…did you enjoy tonight?"

Lena's eyes lit up as she remembered Kara's performance,

"It was wonderful! You haven't performed that last song before, have you?"

Kara smiled, shifting closer to Lena,

"No…I chose that one tonight because I hoped it would entice you to stay…"

Lena smirked, biting her lip,

"Well, you're definitely enticing."

Kara blushed, averting her eyes from the other woman's heated gaze. When she looked back at Lena, Kara found her staring, a slight smile on her face,

"What?"

Lena blinked, coming out of her daze,

"Sorry, but you look beautiful tonight. I thought you should know."

Kara blushed again at the unexpected compliment,

"And you look pretty when you blush."

Kara grinned as she noticed the pink flush adorning Lena's cheeks,

"Not as pretty as you, though."

Lena laughed, slightly caught off-guard by the compliment.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Lena's laughter cut off abruptly. Kara was looking at her, hope shining in her eyes. Lena searched for the right words to respond. Evidently, she took too long as she worry begin to enter Kara's expression,

"I know we've only just met but I really like you and I hope you like me too but if you don't then I guess that's okay too…"

Lena frowned, reaching over and grasping Kara's hand,

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I'd love to go on a date with you. I just, I was surprised. That you asked. I'm not normally asked on a lot of dates."

Kara smiled, threading her fingers through Lena's,

"That's okay. I've only ever been on a few dates myself.

After a few beats of silence Kara suddenly stood, tugging Lena with her,

"Come on! Let's go."

Lena frowned,

"Where are we going?"

Kara smiled cheekily, her eyes sparkling in the dim lighting,

"Wherever we want! The night is still young and we're both dressed for the occasion…so why not?"

Lena grinned, she could get used to this spontaneity,

"Okay, let's go then."

Kara laughed happily, almost running towards the door; she was finally going on a date with the girl she couldn't stop thinking about.

Lena smiled as she barely had time to grab her purse from the table before she was being rushed out of the door and into the night.

 **Please leave a review?**


End file.
